deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Dragonborn
The Last Dragonborn, also known as Dovahkiin, is the main protagonist of Bethesda's RPG game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dragonborn vs Terrarian * Dovahkiin vs Lord Beerus * The Last Dragonborn vs The Hunter * The Last Dragonborn vs The Arisen (Abandoned) * The Chosen Undead VS The Last Dragonborn (Completed) * Courier vs Dragonborn * The Dragonborn vs The Fateless One (Completed) * The Dragonborn vs. Geralt of Rivia (Completed) * Dragonborn vs Ghost Rider * The Dovahkiin Vs The Lone Wanderer * Revan VS Dragonborn (Completed) * Last Dragonborn vs Samurai Jack * Last Dragonborn VS Shrek (Completed) * Shovel Knight vs The Last Dragonborn (Completed) * Dovahkiin Vs Twilight Sparkle * Warrior Of Light vs The Last Dragonborn/Dovahkiin * The Dragonborn vs. The Sole Survivor * [[Link vs Dovahkiin|'Link vs Dovahkiin']] * Dovahkiin vs Black Canary (Completed) * Steve vs Dovahkiin Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Dart Feld (The Legend Of Dragoon) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) *Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Jason Voorhees (Friday The 13th) *Ryu (Breath Of Fire) *Spyro the Dragon History Canonically a male Nord and resident of the land of Skyrim, the Dragonborn was arrested and intended to be executed for attempting to flee the country of Skyrim, which was then under Thalmor (a group of several elves) rule. During his execution, he was saved by a stroke of luck when the Nordic God of Destruction, Alduin (Dragontongue: Destroy Devour Master) attacked the city where the execution was taking place. Taking advantage of the situation, the Dragonborn escaped from the city and made his way to the town of Whiterun, to explain what was happening. As he arrived, he heard about one of the guard towers nearby being attacked by a strange creature. Deciding to give his assistance, he ventured forth with the Jarl's guard and the Jarl's personal bodyguard to the scout tower a short distance from the town. There, they discovered a slaughter, wherein all guards save for one were killed by what appeared to be an enormous lizard with wings. The Dragonborn assisted the guards in defeating the creature, only to be surprised when the dragons corpse began burning away in the light, energy flowing out to surround the Dragonborn. An echo rang out across the land, heard across the land, from Riften to Markarth, a powerful voice, calling out... "Dovahkiin"! The ancient Greybeards, teachers of the way of the Voice, had called for him in the ancient language of Dragons. In their ancient sanctuary of High Hrothgar, atop Skyrims highest mountain, he learnt of his dragon blood, and they taught him to use the powerful language to bend reality simply by speaking. Using the power of the Dragon Tongue, as well as his own abilities, the Dragonborn fought his way across many perils (from fighting against demons and their masters to stopping several wars from beginning in Tamriel), before finally confronting Alduin himself in the Nord Afterlife. He fought a difficult and nearly impossible battle, before finally slaying the dreaded monster and freeing all of Skyrim from its influence. He took to wandering Skyrim after this, content with his actions but seeking another purpose for his life. He ended the Civil war between the Rebel Stormcloaks and the Imperial Empire, he joined the companions, the most renowned warriors in all the land. He became master of the arcane College of Winterhold, save countless lives and.. and took a great many. He may have partaken in more nefarious deeds, he may well have sold his soul to any number of Daedric Princes, as well as becoming the leader of the Theives guild, as well as Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, the most cruel and feared assassin in Tamriel... but whatever paths the Dragonborn chose, his power, skill and determination were enough to become unparalleled, the greatest warrior of his age. =Death Battle Info= Due to it being an open-world game, the Dragonborn's possible skills are legendarily large, although for the most part they adopted a "jack-of-all-trades" approach to life, suspecting that they would need their skills equally for survival. Weaponry The Dragonborn is also a weaponsmaster, capable of using the following weapon types: Daggers, Maces, Swords, Axes, Battleaxes, Greatswords, Warhammers, Bows and Crossbows. The Dragonborn generally carries one weapon of each type to fight against multiple kinds of opponents, and changes their combat style as need be. All of the Dragonborn's weapons are made of the game's strongest crafting material: Dragonbone, which has been shown to cut through almost any armor and withstand much punishment. A list of equipment that the Dragonborn has obtained throughout the plot can be found here. Considering the Dragonborn's combat skills, they vary greatly depending on weapon style; the Dragonborn tends to make use of either a "flurry of blows" style when dual wielding, a simple Sword and Shield fighting style, and then a large, sweeping combat style for heavier, two handed weapons. Their archery is so skilled that they can easily fire while moving, although their accuracy is reduced due to mobility. The Dragonborn is also comfortable regardless of what weapon combination they use, and can easily dual wield anything from twin swords to mace and dagger, mixing and matching as need be. They also carry several potions for safety's sake, including mana and health potions, stamina restoration and general resistances. The Dragonborn even has a few vials of poison for their weapons and arrows, just in case. Armour The Dragonborn's armor is also surprisingly powerful; Canonically using lighter armors, their strongest in the class is Dragonscale Mail. Light, hardy and flexible, it allows the Dragonborn to retain all of their mobility while still being able to stand toe to toe with dragons of old. Their shield is commonly a buckler, also made of Dragonscale Mail. This well-sized shield can take immense punishment, and requires little skill to use. The spiked shield makes for both excellent offense and defense. Powers The Dragonborn makes use of several schools of magic, including the abilities of Alteration (which grant defensive bonuses, as well as paralysis), Destruction (fire, lightning, ice magic), Conjuration (Summoning and Necromancy, as well as infinite weapon generation), Illusion (Control emotional responses and turn invisible), Restoration (Healing magic), and Enchanting (Crafting ability). They have an adequate usage for each of these abilities, although stronger abilities can be difficult to cast rapidly. But among the greatest of the Dragonborn's skills/powers is the Dragon Shout (or Thu'um): The Dragonborn can use the language of the dragons to cast extremely powerful and ancient magic. These Shouts Include: *(Animal Allegiance) Raan Mir Tah (Animal Alleigance Pack): A Shout for help from the beasts of the wild, who come to fight in your defense. *(Aura Whisper) Laas Yah Nir (Life Seek Hunt): Your Voice is not a Shout, but a whisper, revealing the life forces of any and all. *(Battle Fury) Mid Vur Shaan (Loyal Valor Inspire): Your Thu'um enchants your nearby allies' weapons, allowing them to attack faster. *(Become Ethereal) Feim Zii Gron (Fade Spirit Bind): The Thu'um reaches out to the Void, changing your form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed. *(Bend Will) Gol Hah Dov (Earth Mind Dragon): Your voice bends the very stones to your will. As it gains power, animals, people, and even dragons must do your bidding. *(Call Dragon) Od Ah Viing (Snow Hunter Wing): Odahviing! Hear my Voice and come forth. I summon you in my time of need. *(Call of Valor) Hun Kal Zoor (Hero Champion Legend): The valiant of Sovngarde hear your Voice, and journey beyond space and time to lend aid. *(Clear Skies) Lok Vah Koor (Sky Spring Summer): Skyrim itself yields before the Thu'um, as you clear away fog and inclement weather. *(Cyclone) Ven Gar Nos (Wind Unleash Strike): Your Thu'um creates a whirling cyclone that sows chaos among your enemies. *(Disarm) Zun Haal Viik (Weapon Hand Defeat): Shout defies steel, as you rip the weapon from an opponent's grasp. *(Dismay) Faas Ru Maar (Fear Run Terror): And the weak shall fear the Thu'um, and flee in Terror. *(Dragon Aspect) Mul Qah Diiv (Strength Armor Wyrm): Once a day, take on the mighty aspect of a dragon, delivering colossal blows, with an armoured hide, and more powerful shouts. *(Dragonrend) Joor Zah Frul (Mortal Finite Temporary): Your Voice lashes out at a dragon's very soul, forcing the beast to land. *(Drain Vitality) Gaan Lah Haas (Stamina Magica Health): Coax both magical and mortal energies from your hapless opponent. *(Elemental Fury) Su Grah Dun (Air Battle Grace): The Thu'um imbues your arms with the speed of wind, allowing for faster weapon strikes. *(Fire Breath) Yol Tor Shuul (Fire Inferno Sun): Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno. *(Frost Breath) Fo Krah Diin (Frost Cold Freeze): Your breath is winter, your Thu'um a blizzard. *(Ice Form) Iiz Slen Nus (Ice Flesh Statue): Your Thu'um freezes an opponent solid. *(Kyne's Peace) Kaan Drem Ov (Kyne Peace Trust): The Voice soothes wild beasts, who lose their desire to fight or flee. *(Marked for Death) Krii Lun Aus (Kill Leach Suffer): Speak, and let your Voice herald doom, as an opponent's armor and life-force are weakened. *(Soul Tear) Rii Vaaz Zol (Essence Tear Zombie): Your Thu'um cuts through flesh and shatters soul, commanding the will of the fallen. *(Slow Time) Tiid Klo Ul (Time Sand Eternity): Shout at time, and command it to obey, as the world around you stands still. *(Storm Call) Strun Bah Qo (Storm Wrath Lightning): Shout to the skies, a cry to the clouds, that awakens the destructive force of Skyrim's lightning. *(Summon Durnehviir) Dur Neh Viir (Curse Never Dying): Durnehviir! Hear my Voice and come forth from the Soul Cairn. I summon you in my time of need. *(Throw Voice) Zul Mey Gut (Voice Fool Far): Draconic Ventriloquism, The Thu'um is heard, but its source unknown, fooling those into seeking it out. *(Unrelenting Force) Fus Ro Dah (Force Balance Push): Your Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in your path. *(Whirlwind Sprint) Wuld Nah Kest (Whirlwind Fury Tempest): The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying you in its wake with the speed of a tempest. Feats Throughout his adventures, The Dragonborn has done a lot of things from saving and helping towns and jarls to killing a Multiversal Eating Dragon. Here have a look at what he has done! *Slayed Alduin the World Eater and several types of dragons, Paarthurnax, Miraak, 11 Dragon Priests, Bandit Chiefs and Nightstalker Vampires, The Ebony Warrior, Karstagg, Potema the Wolf Queen, Draugr Death Overlords, Seekers, Dwarven Centurion Masters, Forsworn Briarhearts, Professional Necromancers including Arch-Necromancers, Master Conjurers, Arch-Conjurers, Master Pyromancers, Arch-Pyromancers & Arch-Electromancers, Falmer Warmongers, Yngol's Shade, Halldir, Harkon, Mercer Frey, Champion of Boethiah, Rigel Strong-Arm, Ritual Master, Olaf One-Eye, The Sons of Gauldurson, Movarth Piquine, Curalmil, Kvenel the Tongue, Arch-Curate Vyrthur, Red Eagle, Warlord Gathrik & Ancano. *Casted a 1,500 Degrees Celsius spell called "Incinerate" *Became The Guildmaster/Listener/Arch-Mage/Dragonborn/Master Bard of The Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood, Mage's Guild, Blades & Bard's College *Travelled over 9,000,000 kilometres (Skyrim's Country Length) in 2 Days/48 Hours *Lifted over 20,000 to 40,000 Tonnes *Has discovered over 459 locations throughout Skyrim *Has walked the 7,000 steps of The Throat of The World without a break! *Withstood Paralysation from Netch Jelly *Can withdraw the damage of The Greybeard's Shouts which was stated: "The Power to shake an entire mountain" *Assassinated the Emperor & Commander Maro *Built 3 houses and its decoration *Has cleared Skuldafn, Labyrinthian, Korvanjund, Volunruud, Saarthal, Ragnvald and many more. *Resisted the Unrelenting Force from Draugr Death Overlords *Cleared every single Cave, Tomb, Dungeons & Catacombs of Skyrim and Solstheim *Stated in The Omniversal Battlefield Wiki and Classified as a Tier: 1-C. *Has shrug off Ballista Bolts that can "pierce" even the strongest of armor. *Can stand and wait for over 24 hours (can cause Leg and Muscle Pain in 2 hours) *Ended the war between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloak Rebellion. *Has fought Daedras, Vampires, Werewolves, Werebears and many more creatures without defeat. *Has earned the respect, and fear, of several Daedric Gods and Masters *Could dodge arrows point blanks *Has walked up extremely steep mountains with or without a horse *Cured himself from extremely dangerous illnesses *Can slow down time immensely by zooming in with the bow/crossbow *Gained the rank of Champion from all 15 Daedric Princes and have possession of all 15 artifacts *Became a Master in Smithing, Alchemy and Enchanting *Has an extremely muscled body *Can command powerful entities under his command *Incredibly stealthy, even more so when enhancing his ability with magic, able to turn almost entirely invisible. Is able to hide from a Legendary Dragon if done correctly. *Can be either a Vampire Lord or a Werewolf. **Vampire Lord ***Can hover in the air ***Supernatural reflexes ***Can force choke an opponent and force them away ***Paralyse a person by looking a them ***Poison-type claws ***Can raise the dead ***Can summon a gargoyle servant ***Killing someone by biting their neck restores all the Dragonborns health. ***Can turn into an invulnerable regenerating mist. ***Bonus to health, magicka and stamina ***Can detect all living things, even dwarven automatons and zombie Draugr ***Stronger ***Faster ***Weak in sunlight ***Weak to fire ***Resist frost ***Instinctively hated by all living things. ***Surrounded by a swarm of deadly bats that attack foes ***Become invisible ***See in the dark ***Influences minds ***Drain health **Werewolf ***Turn into a werewolf. ***Force someone off the ground with one swing ***Summon spectral wolves or werewolves by howling ***Run faster than the average human ***Gain increased strength of 100% *Can join the Thieves Guild, Mage College, Dark Brotherhood assassins, warrior Companions, The Blades, the ancient Greybeards (who can shake the world and mountains), the Coven of Namira, the Imperial Legion, the rebel Stormcloaks, Nightingales, Dawnguard, Volkihar Clan and the Bards College. *Equipped with the Auriel's Bow. The Dragonborn can fire an arrow straight to the Sun in 3 seconds or less. The Sun from Skyrim is 8 planets away from Skyrim's Planet, The Planets that are between Skyrim and The Sun are measured as "Limitless or Infinite Mass" meaning the arrow could of gone at lightspeed or even Infinite speed. Flaws Despite all these incredible abilities, powers and feats, The Last Dragonborn is surprisingly fragile underneath all their armor. They can take hits and die like any other mortal, and their reserves for mana and stamina for battle are limited, requiring rests and pauses, sometimes even in the middle of combat. And their Dragon Shouts, while powerful, require time before they can be used effectively again, ranging from rapid re-use (such as with Unrelenting Force) to a full day of recovery (Such as with Dragon Aspect). And any enchantments his weapons may hold wear off after a number of hits, needing to be refilled with soul gems. Trivia *Shout cool downs may (or may not) be a Game Mechanic, as other enemies who utilize the Thu'um do not have this cooldown, and nothing in Elder Scrolls Lore supports one. It is simply the language of dragons. *The Last Dragonborn absorbed the soul of Miraak, along with his power. According to Elder Scrolls Lore, Miraak battled a dragon priest, and the shouts were powerful enough to break Solstheim off the mainland and force it out to sea. In order for the island to break off Skyrim and go far away out to Sea, It would have taken....35 Gigatons of TNT/Force! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Alchemy Users Category:Animal Handlers Category:Armored Characters Category:Bethesda Combatants Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Wizard Category:WRPG Characters